User blog:Lamango/Unmade Ultra Q scripts
Keep in mind, these are from the Japanese wiki and are translated through Google, so expect bad grammar.*Draft ghost car Hanmura good , Kinjo Tetsuo , Screenplay: Takeshi Kimura , plans Director: Tsuburaya one, will feats Director: Kawakami Keitsukasa): Prepare draft is printed, it is shot simultaneously with the beginning "me open!" had been scheduled, but the shooting postponed from quirky content. Became a production stop completely for producers of TBS has instructed the changes to the monster line then. The same period, production was postponed once also "extinguished Flight 206" does not appear in the monster again. *Mutation *Spirit world broadcasting station ( Shoji Otomo ) *Fear of the queen bee (Tetsuo Kinjo) *Overnight Demon (Tetsuo Kinjo) *Space honeymoon (Tetsuo Kinjo) *Magma ( Fukushima Masami ) *Space Bacteria (Fukushima Masami) *Grand Prix of Magic ( Mitsuse dragon ) ;that has been prepared in the first cool under construction *Ayashiki neighbor ( Kitazawa apricot ) ::"Ultra Seven" in the Episode 10 Icarus Alien has a title similar to "suspicious neighbor" that appeared. *Luxury ship SOS ( Masahiro Yamada ) ;story which was made in the second cool before production (draft) *Delete the plot Collection - Kappa invasion *Regardless destruction beetles EX issue *Delete the plot Collection - Space March *Delete the plot collection - demon of Rashomon *Friend who came from the sea *I hit the stingray whirlwind Tokyo *Be Geronga appearance *Space bacteria strategy *Night and Fog of Hitode *Clapton to attack ;was published in "parts of Ultra Q theme" plot Collection *Earthquake source Namara *Invasion of Kuragemon ( Shozo Uehara ) ::Is created prepared draft "Oil SOS", "Tokyo SOS" to be (back in the "Oil SOS" in the draft decision) but not production. *Strikes Back Kemura ( Yamaura HiroshiYasushi ) ::"To" Ultraman " Kemura same name that monster "exists. *Goro vs. Space Monster (Tetsuo Kinjo) ::Work was going to be a sequel of "Goro and Goro" Episode 2. *Geronga pair pepper Rous ::Broadcast January 14, 2006 " Ultraman Max in flashbacks "of episode 29, appeared on the scene TV show in '40 before the" UNBALANCE ". "Return of pepper Rous" is used to script name, cow demon monster Geronga appeared as a real monster. *Explore mysterious island *scorpion to Wandering *Mimimonzu destruction strategy *From M87 nebula! :Hometown of neutron monster Mikura "M87 nebula" is. Hometown of Ultra warrior M78 nebula is the prototype of, Sophie and "M87 ray" "of Ultraman A lines of Hokutosei Tsukasa called "M87 nebula" This "in Episode 14 is a remnant. *Girl became a butterfly ;that has been prepared in the second cool under construction *(: Tetsuo Kinjo, plans Director: Tsuburaya one, will feats Director: Toru Matoba Screenplay) valley of Garadama ::Draft decision and draft preparation has been printed in this title. Ippei is a leading role, multilateral beast roam the universe aboard a meteorite appeared. Kaiko was significantly this "Garadama" is produced. *(: Shozo Uehara, plans Director: Tsuburaya one, will feats Director: Toru Matoba screenplay) oil S · O · S ::Shooting of this story was scheduled between 11 to 17 May 1965, on location became a production stop in claims from. Misao played model of monster Clapton diverted to Bosutangu. ::Part of the dialogue has been diverted to those members of Fuji "Ultraman" Episode 13 in the "oil SOS". Story itself is a different thing, but why Tetsuo Kinjo in charge of the talk with the title of the same name is not clear to [19] *(: Tetsuo Kinjo, plans Director: Nagase Sanma-chi field, plans feats Director: Toru Matoba Screenplay) Rose of Mars ::1968 ( 1968 ) - September 1965 - It was a production schedule through October, but it was the unproduced a matter of budget, etc.. "TBS Comics / Umeda Produce Center published" in the January special issue Ondo Joji is listed as manga. 2013 to January 11, WOWOW it is voice drama by original cast in "a gift from the non-fiction W Eiji Tsuburaya," which was broadcast on. *(: There is no screenplay paulownia Manpukuji lily , plans Director: Nakagawa Haruyuki assistant, will feats Director: Toru Matoba) ::Decision manuscript preparation and manuscript is printed plans to work concurrently as a "cocoon of Kanegon", additional recording of the play together were also made to match it but the unproduced on September 6, 1965 issue of the budget, etc. rang. To appear in this work in (name unknown) organisms, such as the marshmallow white sponge was a monster like. I reproduce published Shogakukan "Ultraman DNA" in Vol.1 (2004). *(: Shozo Uehara, plans Director: Nagase Sanma-chi field, plans feats Director: Toru Matoba Screenplay) Castle of fossil ::Story revolves around a girl, Tami with a fancy habit. Huge arm shell appeared. Then, took over the only shellfish Beast and the name of the girl, in addition to the Kaiko in the "image of Goga" story completely different, " Kaishishi Busuka it was based on "the sea is calling" the "first 38 episodes. ;that has been prepared in the third for a cool illusion *Clapton Todra and Pegira, unproduced other than those due to battle tournament of each other monster is scheduled, the title is also found I was nominated. *(Fish type monster, Peter also candidates) Pagos versus Gyoo *Goro vs. Space Monster (Garamond), *Tokyo Tsunami (Pagos Kemuru versus people versus Garamond) ;other works *Serving as a tapir (Manpukuji lily) ::"Based on this story Ultraman Tiga "40th episode, was broadcast on June 7, 1997. ::Was the source of "spacecraft of fear" Episode 15 of "Ultraman" storyline is [20 ][21 ][22] . *Gomez vs. Namegon ::As original work FLEXI It is collected to. Category:Blog posts